1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a zero flush system, and more particularly, to a zero flush system fixing a door that does not include a striker in order to measure a gap flush of a vehicle body assembling line and making a flush between a vehicle body panel and a door panel zero.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, both sides of a vehicle are provided with doors so that a driver or a passenger may get on or off the vehicle. The door, which is a component including a plurality of panels jointed to each other and installed with a device, or the like, capable of allowing a window to ascend or descend, is mounted at a side outer panel of a vehicle body 101 while maintaining a predetermined gap from the side outer panel. In order for the door to be smoothly operated without interference when being opened or closed and maintain air-tightness in the vehicle, a flush between a vehicle body panel 1 and a door panel 2 should be very precisely maintained. This flush has been manually measured by a person or has been automatically measured. In order to automatically measure the flush, the door panel 2 that does not include a striker needs to be fixed in an assembling line of the vehicle. In order to fix the door panel 2 and make the flush between the door panel 2 and the vehicle body panel 1 zero or substantially zero, as shown in FIG. 1, an air cylinder 105 or a linear actuator has been used in the prior art.
However, according to the prior art, since the air cylinder 105 or the linear actuator is used as a moving device in measuring the flush, a large volume is occupied in a process, which causes a spatial limitation and teaching interference with a robot. In addition, since the air cylinder 105 or the linear actuator should be installed to be far away from a conveyer 100 or a shuttle transfer line of an assembling process, the air cylinder 105 or the linear actuator moves a long stroke in order to fix the door panel if necessary, thereby delaying a process cycle time.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.